


Of Surprise Parties and Worlds Worth Being In

by elliot_cant_write



Series: Cold War AU kinda [4]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 60s AU, F/F, I've messed around with everyone's ages, James Reynolds is mentioned a few times, Surprise Party, This is like my third time attempting to do these tags kill me, What else is new, and Peggy is a few years younger than eliza, i feel like that deserves a warning, its Angelica's birthday people, pretend Eliza is a few years younger than angelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliot_cant_write/pseuds/elliot_cant_write
Summary: "It was Angelica's birthday, an event that her girlfriend had been excitedly awaiting for weeks now. Maria had been at a loss for what to do in celebration, at least she had been until Peggy, Angelica's youngest sister, had approached her with the proposal that they throw a surprise party"Everybody deserves a little happiness on their birthday, even if it's after ten at night.





	

Maria pulled at her flimsy plastic gloves, trying to get them high enough that there wasn't two extra inches of material interfering in her work. 

"It's not worth the effort, dear," Anna, an older women who held the same shift as her, said as she set down a stack of dirty dishes beside the sink. "I've been working here for half a decade and I don't think a single time there have been gloves that weren't designed with some sort of giant in mind."

Maria sighed, taking one of the dishes and dunking her semi-decently gloved hands into the warm sink water in search of the sponge. "I thought perhaps I'd be able to work faster with them fixed properly."

At that, Anna laughed. "You're the fastest worker out of all of us here. Why on earth would you need to be faster?"

Maria shrugged, turning away from Anna to hide her smile. It was Angelica's birthday, an event that her girlfriend had been excitedly awaiting for weeks now. Maria had been at a loss for what to do in celebration, at least she had been until Peggy, Angelica's youngest sister, had approached her with the proposal that they throw a surprise party. Maria couldn't say that she knew Peggy that well (she was the only of the three sisters still in high school and had generally already gone to bed when Maria visited) but it seemed that her ideas were exceptionally creative and Maria found herself eagerly looking forward to sitting down with her for a few minutes after her shift in order to discuss the details. Thus, the glove delima suddenly being of concern again. 

"I've got to get back out there," Anna said, fondly patting Maria's shoulder. "Good luck, dear."

"Thanks," Maria muttered, already returning her attention to the dishes she was tasked with washing. 

After scrubbing through about half the dishes Anna had left her, Maria squinted up at the clock posted above the kitchen door. She scowled, seeing how late it was getting. Peggy had to be home not too long after dark, not to mention how James would notice if Maria was much later than normal. 

With renewed determination, Maria got back to work. 

~~~

At exactly ten minutes before the end of her shift, Maria finished drying the last dish and placed it on the stack of clean plates further along the counter. 

"I'm going to clock out," She called to the owner, Samuel, in the other room. She received little more than a gruff sound of awknoledgment, which was nothing out of the ordinary. Samuel was a man of exceptionally few words. 

She pulled off her gloves and apron, throwing the former in the garbage and hanging the latter on a hook. Taking one last second to straighten her top, Maria went into the main part of the cafe. 

It didn't take her more than a second or so to spot the small, dark haired girl sitting alone in the very last booth. "Hi, Peggy," She said, sliding into the seat across from her. "I'm not too late, am I?"

"No!" Peggy beamed and Maria found herself slipping into a smile as well. "We've got plenty of time still. We're you able to get the cake?"

Maria nodded. "I asked the owner if I could put it in the fridge in the back so it wouldn't be ruined and he said yes. Would you like to see?"

Peggy agreed and the two girls went into the back of the cafe. Maria opened the fridge and carefully took out the cake. "Do you think she'll like it?" She asked anxiously. 

The other girl's reaction was immediate. Peggy gasped, bringing her hands together and teetering in the edge of literally bouncing out of happiness. "Oh my gosh Maria, it's so pretty!"

It really was quite lovely; marble cake coated with white icing with elegant purple lines spelling out 'happy birthday, Angelica!'. Maria smiled. "I'll get a box to carry it. Do you think you'll be able to bring it on your own?"

Peggy scoffed. "Of course! I'm not a child. I'm more than capable of carrying a cake." Still, when she took the cake from Maria's hands she was extremely careful. "Okay, so you'll come over at ten o'clock, right?" At Maria's nod, she continued. "Then me and Eliza will have all the decorations ready." She gave Maria a hug, both of them being cautious of the cake between them. "See you then!"

"See you then," Maria echoed, watching Peggy practically skip out the door and down the side walk. After waiting a few minutes for Peggy to get far enough ahead, Maria herself left. She never was particularly happy to go home to James after her shift was over, but today she felt a small hint of excitement. Not as much as what was constantly bubbling over in Peggy, but enough that She couldn't help but let a soft smile pass her lips. 

~~~

"Make sure you don't put any of the candles in where there's writing," Eliza said anxiously, leaning over from where she was tying a balloon on one of their table chairs to where Peggy was putting candles in the cake. "Just stick to the outer edge."

"I know how to put candles in a cake, Eliza," Peggy said, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration. "It doesn't require a genius."

"Sorry," Eliza sighed, pushing a stray strand of hair off of her face. "I'm stressed. This is stressful. When is Maria going to be here again?"

"Any minute now," Peggy tossed a stray streamer over her shoulder. "Do you think these are enough decorations?"

Eliza took a step back to admire their work. It wasn't anything extravagant -just a few streamers hanging from the ceiling, some balloons, and some candles- but it had a nice, warm feel to it. "These are enough." She decided, right as there was a soft knock on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Peggy said immediately, running to the door. 

As expected, it was Maria and she stepped in, shrugging off her coat and hanging it on what was accepted by all to be her hook. She held a small gift bag in her hands, topped with a few tuffs of white tissue paper. "Aw, this looks so pretty!" She smiled at Eliza. "Where's Angelica?"

"Upstairs working," the middle Schuyler sister answered. "We made sure she thought you weren't coming until half past."

"If we're all ready, can I go get her?" Peggy asked, hanging off of Eliza's arm. When she nodded, Peggy took off up the stairs. 

It was hardly ten seconds before the two in the kitchen still could hear faint voices and footsteps coming down the stairs. Angelica was in the middle off laughing at something Peggy had said when they turned the corner and stopped abruptly, taking in the scene before her. 

"Surprise!" The other three girls cheered, Peggy giving Angelica a small push forward. She instantly went to her girlfriend, pulling her into a long, tight hug. "Wow...this is...wow." 

Maria laughed as Angelica pulled away beaming and, if it had been anyone else in the world, Maria would have dared say it looked like she was beginning to tear up. She gave each of her sisters an equally warm embrace before finally looking around the room again. "You guys," she choked out, wiping her eyes. "Is is why you've all been acting abnormally suspicious for the past few days?"

The entire room dissolved into laughter and Maria hugged her arms around herself, cherishing the warm feeling that erupted in her chest as a result. This was a world she wanted to live in. One where she and Angelica were together, where Eliza and Peggy were her family, where they all were happy, and James was so far away he might as well have been in another planet entirely. 

Angelica suddenly appeared behind her, lips right up against Maria's ear. "Do you think we should have cake? Because that cake on that table is absolutely gorgeous and I think it would be a waste not to eat it."

Maria giggled, nodding, and Angelica pulled her towards the table where Eliza and Peggy had already begun to sit down. 

~~~

It was after midnight by the time Peggy finally fell asleep, effectively bringing about the end of the celebrations. Not that anyone was complaining, of course. With two hours of games and talking and laughing, Maria didn't think she had ever been so happy in her life. 

Eliza, looking half ready to drop herself, gently woke Peggy up and coaxed the young girl up the stairs as Angelica took Maria to the door. The two girls stood facing one another and Maria, staring into Angelica's beautifully expressive dark eyes, decided if was time. 

"Angelica Schuyler, I love you-" 

She hardly had time to get the words out before Angelica's lips were pressed against hers, warm, wet, soft, and unbelievably perfect. Angelica's hands cupped Maria's face as her own arms wrapped around Angelica's waist. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds but it felt like Maria had looped around all of history twice when Angelica pulled away. She looked at her with an expression that could only have been described as soft before whispering back. "I love you too, Maria Lewis."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Ellie and I've never kissed anyone in my life so sorry  
> This has basically been the bane of my existence for the past like two and a half hours. It literally glitched out and deleted like half of it midway through and I nearly quit. But it's Angelica's birthday today and I really wanted to write this, so here we are! I actually had fun.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading and have a nice morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!!


End file.
